The invention relates to an intravenous infusion counter/alarm which quantifies the infusion flow, displays the rate of infusion, and alarms when the infusion malfunctions. The invention includes a main body, an adjusting means which can be inserted into the main body to which a drip infusion tube is attached, and a control circuit providing a light source, light sensing means, and a signal means which verifies the proper flow of infusion, and which sets off an alarm when the flow deviates significantly from a set value.
A conventional intravenous infusion set has a drip container, a drip infusion tube, and a transmitting hose extending therefrom, along with an adjusting valve to control the flow of the infusion. Conventionally no monitor is attached to the intravenous set, which displays the rate of infusion and which sets off an alarm when a malfunction is detected. Malfunctions, such as a blockage in the drip infusion tube or a loose adjusting valve, could be lethal to a patient. There is a need for a monitor on the intravenous infusion setup. At the present, the only monitors available are medical personnel, but the cost of diligent monitoring is high. Therefore, it is the purpose of the present invention to obviate the inadequacies of conventional intravenous infusion setups, providing a monitor and alarm such that medical staff time can be more efficiently utilized.